


Feral

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [179]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feral Derek Hale, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsstaff, follow and anxiety.





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles words from December 12.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/181740764222) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/400794).)

Derek growled lowly, head held low, tail tucked between his legs and his ears twitching. Stiles crouched down, using his staff to keep steady when his leg twinged.

“Hey, big guy,” he said softly, and Derek’s growls stuttered a little before resuming. “What do you say we go home?”

Derek anxiously looked around, then he took a step closer to Stiles, still growling.

“Yeah? Wanna go home?”

Derek didn’t reply, just kept looking miserable. With a grunt, Stiles stood up and slowly started to limp towards their house. He smiled when Derek followed. Even feral he knew what home was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
